


Don't you cry

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Iron Dad & Spider Son [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, No Dialogue, Parent Tony Stark, Prequel, Rhodey loves them both, Superfamily (Marvel), also Tarzan spoilers?, they talk at the end, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: Weeks after being rescue from Afghanistan, Tony, Peter, and Rhodey spend the night watching Disney movies.





	Don't you cry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first thing first, I want to explain the time line of this story. First Tony got Peter like a few months before he was kidnapped. He was about to turn 1 year old when he first got Peter.
> 
> Also unlike some stories that I had read, Tony fell in love with his son the first time he met him. So not being with his son those three months felt like torture for him.
> 
> Also this is a prequel from my previous story. The second part happen few weeks after.

Rhodey was sitting at the couch opposite of Tony. Tony was laying down on the other couch, with Peter resting on top of his chest.

Peter was still awake, but he was silent as he held Tony's shirt. One of the major reasons why Peter was quiet, it was because of the light that the arc reactor emit. Sometimes he would just stare at it, not really doing anything. It made Tony feel weird by how Peter felt comfort in his arc reactor.

The three of them were at the living room watching movies. Since Tony was rescued from Afghanistan, Rhodey would try anything to make his friend feel better once again.

At the moment they were about to watch Tarzan. It was one of the movies that both of them really likes when they were younger.

When they would watch it in their MIT days, Tony would always sing along to the songs.

And now that Tony has Peter, they had a good excuse on continuing watching Disney movies.

Since it has been a long time since they last watched it, both of them forgot how the movie started. They forgot how emotional they would get when they would watch it.

Seeing Tarzan parents doing every thing they could to protect their son, it always made them feel sentimental.

Just then the part where the gorillas were about to lose their only son, that made Rhodey turn to look at Tony.

That's when he saw that not only was he hugging Peter tightly, he was also crying as he watched the movie.

Rhodey didn't say anything, he just continue watching both the movie and his best friend. After all he didn't want to embarrassed him.

Then the part where the mom gorilla was able to escape from the jaguar with Tarzan, he could see Tony somewhat relaxing. His hold on Peter not at tight as it was before.

When the second song of the movie started, he could hear that Tony was singing along with it. He sang in a very soft voice, that it was hard for Rhodey to hear him.

Turning to look at his friend, he saw that Tony was still crying. Now Peter was sleeping peacefully on his chest, his small hands holding Tony's shirt tightly. 

He could understand why Tony is feeling this way. When they first watched the movie, they would always feel sad during those parts. But now that Tony has a son, he can understand why they act that way. Since now Tony has two boys that he loves the most, and would do anything to protect them.

Rhodey stood up from the couch, and walked to where Tony is, he sat on the armrest.

Looking at him, he saw that he wasn't crying anymore. Though he still had some tear marks on his cheek.

Holding Tony's hand, the same one he had on top of Peter's back. Rhodey squeezed it tightly while looking at Tony.

"Don't worry Tony, I will also do every thing in my power to protect Peter. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him."

Tony gave him a watery smile, and very slowly he started to sit up. He move as slow as he can, trying not to disturb a sleeping Peter.

Once he sat up, he gave Rhodey a one armed hug. Resting his forhead against Rhodey's stomach, Tony started crying again. But this time he was smiling.

"Thank you honey bear."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to explain the last part, when Tony was kidnapped the only thing he thought about was his son. He kept wondering if they tried to kidnapped him too. He wasn't sure if his kidnappers knew about Peter, so he didn't mention him at all.
> 
> So that's why he started crying when he watched Tarzan. Because he can understand what they are feeling. Once Rhodey notice that, he promise Tony he would do the same thing.


End file.
